


Marshmallow Experiments

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Dom Dean, Hand Job, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Psychology, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was tired of seeing is brother miserable after the horrible misunderstanding between him and Cas. He comes up with a plan inspired by Mischel's marshmallow experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Experiments

“So will you help me?” Sam pouts and brings out his irresistible puppy-dog eyes. He knew that Dean would cave to this trick. It was impossible for his big brother to say no after his secret weapon. 

Dean groans and shuts his eyes as tightly as he could. He was doing them again. That stupid-ass sad puppy look is going to be the death of him one day and if not him, at least the world. Sam wanted him to help him for a psychology experiment and Dean didn’t even know Sam was taking psych this quarter. 

“FINE!” Dean screams out in frustration. “Just stop with that look, bitch.” 

“Thanks, jerk.” Sam smiles then strides out of the room. 

+++

“Cas, Dean agreed to do the fake psych experiment.” Sam whispers into the phone. 

_“Really?”_

“Yeah.” Sam sneaks a peak down the hallway towards Dean’s room and sees it’s still closed. “I just want you two to get together again. Like he’s miserable without you and that stupid misunderstanding is standing in the way.” 

_”I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lied”_ Cas apologizes. 

“It’s not your fault and it’s not Dean’s fault. It’s just… This is going to work. This fake experiment will help.” Sam sighs. Cas has ben beating him up for weeks. 

_“I hope so.”_

Sam hears Dean’s door open. 

“I’ve got to go, but get to campus in 20 minutes. Bye.” He hangs up. 

Sam grabs his backpack and sprints downstairs, past Dean who was taking his sweet old time. 

“Come on, Dean.” Sam calls behind him. 

“Why are you so excited for psych?” Dean mumbles. 

+++ 

Dean enters an empty classroom and sits down at the first seat, closest to the door. 

“Okay, what do I have to do?” he drones. 

“Right. So I’m testing one of Mischel’s theory and all you have to do is sit here and someone will come in and you cannot talk or touch them. Got it?” Sam lectures.

“Wait, is this the marshmallow theory?” Dean perks up. He remembers this from high school because they got to watch videos of adorable children resisting the urge to eat the marshmallow or cake. Also that was the week the finally scored a date with Lisa. 

“Yes, but we want to know if it works in a social level instead of just food and children.” Sam takes out his phone and calls someone. 

“Hey, you here?” he asks. 

“Wait, isn’t the experiment ruined since I now know what is going to happen?” Dean questions, “And I know there is a camera hidden somewhere in the room.” 

“No.” Sam quips. 

“Okay, I’m gonna leave now.” He wickedly smiles. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean slouches down in the uncomfortable chair. 

A few seconds later the door creaks open, and a similar pair of blue eyes and tousled dark hair emerges through. 

“C—“ Dean is about to say but remembers what Sam said. Hell if he is going to be weak and fail this. He looks the other way and stars at a weird stain on the wall. 

Cas moves around and leans against the podium. He keeps his eyes on Dean, hoping Dean would talk to him. After a long two minutes, he knew this wasn’t going to work. He takes his cell out and texts Sam. 

To: W. Sam   
From: N. Castiel

[It’s not working. I’m calling quits.] 

To: N. Castiel  
From: W. Sam 

[No!! Strip for him or something.] 

To: W. Sam   
From: N. Castiel

[I’m not stripping in a classroom] 

To: N. Castiel  
From: W. Sam 

[Dean def. has some built up sexual tension. Take your coat off atleast.] 

Cas sighs and places his phones on the podium and grabs his tan coat by his collar and slides it down his arms as slowly as gravity could let it. Then loosens his tie and leans back on the podium while running a hand through his hair. 

Dean’s mind was on frenzy. This was on purpose. Sam and Cas made this happen. He knew Sam wasn’t taking psych. He fell right into this stupid trap. Now he’s in a room with Cas stripping. He’s actually stripping. The dreams he had a few nights ago with him holding Cas down in Cas’s classroom, resurfaced from his stored files. _Shit._

To: N. Castiel  
From: W. Sam 

[Did you do it? Did it work?] 

To: W. Sam   
From: N. Castiel

[NO.] 

To: W. Sam   
From: N. Castiel

[Just wait. It will work. Take your tie off.] 

Dean kept his eyes on the blackboard, pretending to count the amount of random chalk marks and sees Cas about to take his tie off. That ruins his fantasy. Cas was supposed to be bent over, with this white shirt split open, tie wrapped around his hand and pulling his neck up, his pants wrapped around his ankles; it is going to take a great deal of self-control not to touch. 

Cas takes his tie off and places it on the ground with the trench coat. He takes a peak at Dean and sees that he’s tense. His jaw twitched and it looked like he was burning a hole through the chalkboard. Feeling bad, Cas shoots and ‘I can’t do this’ text to Sam and picks up his clothes from the ground. He walks towards Dean and Dean shifted his eyes to the other wall. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas whispers. “I’m sorry.” 

Seeing no change in Dean’s expression, Cas grips his clothes tighter and turns to walk out the door. He chokes back a cry and his eyes water. It was obvious Dean would never forgive him. It was time to move on, even if he wasn’t sure he could move on. 

“For what.” Dean snaps and Cas freezes. 

“What?” 

“What are you sorry for?” Dean’s voice was dark. 

Cas opens his mouth to reply but no sound comes out. 

“Are you sorry that you pretended that we weren’t together in front of your rich CEO ex? Are you sorry for dating such an inferior car mechanic? Are you sorry for the fact that you are ashamed of me? Are you sorry that you could have had a chance with your ex but you lost it because of me?” Dean rambles, getting louder with each question. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SORRY FOR?” 

Tears slip from Cas’s eyes. This is why Dean was mad. Dean thought he was ashamed of him while in reality, it was nothing to do with Dean. Cas doesn’t know why he lied. He wanted to tell Balthazar that Dean was his boyfriend but he was stupid. He was so stupid that he ruined Dean and his relationship. 

“Dean…” Cas croaks. 

“What!?” Dean stands up and crowds Cas into the wall. “Why are you even here, Cas?” 

“I-I love y-you.” Cas hiccups and drops his trench coat and tie to bring his hands up to his face. “I love you and I ruined this. I don’t know why I lied to him but I’m sorry I did. I am not ashamed of you. I don’t care about your income. I care about you. I miss the way I woke up next to you. I miss the way you would call me Mr. Grumpy in the morning. I miss the way you massage my back after a really stressful day even if you are dead tired. I’m an idiot for ruining the only true happiness I have felt in years.” 

Dean stares at Cas intently. No one moved. No sound was made except the sound of Cas sniffling. Eventually, Cas takes a deep breath and starts moving sideways towards the door again. 

“I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable, Dean. I hope one day you can forgive me.” Cas murmurs. 

Before Cas reaches the door, hands come down firmly next to Cas’s head. He alarmingly looks back up at Dean. Dean’s green eyes were watery and his face was softer. 

“Dean—“ 

“Shut up. Just shut up for a sec.” Dean quavers. He joins their foreheads together and breathes in his scent. Dean’s heart was pumping 5 times faster than normal. Cas shares the same feelings as he does. Everything Cas misses, Dean misses too. “Cas, we are going to have a bunch of shit to work through but I love you too. Just next time…” 

“I will. I will tell everyone we meet that you’re my boyfriend. I don’t care. I will tell my grocer. I will tell my banker. I will tell my students. I—“ Cas emphasizes while more tears poured out of his eyes. 

“I know. I know.” Dean soothes. “I know.” 

Dean’s hands move to caress Cas’s jaw and cheeks. He wipes the tears as he shushes Cas. He places a chaste kiss on Cas’s forehead. Cas’s hands snake around his waist and hold him like he would disappear in any moment. They were going to start over and all this because of Sam and his fake experiment. 

“I’m gonna have to say thanks to Sam.” Dean laughs. 

“You failed the experiment.” Cas mumbles. 

“Nuh-uh. This is all on you.” Dean smiles. 

“I’m—“ 

“If you say sorry one more time, I will bend you over that table and spank you.” Dean deadpans. 

“I’m sorry.” Cas says with a twinkle in his eye. 

“You kinky bastard.” Dean laughs loudly. “Come here.” 

“Dean, I’m already hugging you. How much closer do you want me?” 

“I want a kiss.” Dean softly says. “A kiss I’ve missed so much.” 

Cas leans up and meets Dean’s request. The kiss wasn’t rushed nor was it chaste. It was a hard, un-moving kiss. It was just both of them, engulfing the touch. Cas lets out a whine that resemble Dean’s name and that’s when all hell broke. Dean’s hands went straight for Cas’s shirt. Trying to unbutton Cas’s shirt, a few of the buttons flew off in frenzy. The hard kiss turned into a passionate wet kiss. 

“Dean.” Cas moans. “I’m sorry.” 

Knowing what Cas wanted, Dean moves towards table in front of the room and pushes Cas to sit down on it. Cas leans back as Dean moves his lips down neck. Cas slides his hands up under Dean’s shirts, outlining his waist with nimble fingers. Ripping open the rest of Cas’s shirt, he dives down to Cas’s left nipple. Just like Dean remembered, Cas was sensitive. 

“Fuck, Cas. I missed you so much.” Dean groans around the hardening bud. 

Cas’s breath hitches and fully lies down on the table. Dean slots himself between both of Cas’s legs and bits down hard on the nipple. His fingers start to work on Cas’s right nipple and Cas arches into Dean. He was breathless. Filled with pleasure and ecstasy, Cas’s mind repeats Dean’s name as the only word he knows.   
He grinds his hips up on Dean, only to get his nipple twisted. Hard. Cas’s pants were tented up and his boxers were soaking with pre-cum. 

“Dean.” Cas hisses as Dean palms his erection. 

“Shh. I’ve got you baby.” Dean presses a kiss on his nipple and leans up to capture Cas’s lips. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

Dean unbuttons Cas’s pants and with on swift pull, Cas’s pants and boxers pool around his ankles. The cool temperature of the classroom makes the sensation of Cas’s cock profound. A steady stream of pre-cum pools on Cas’s stomach and Cas reaches to stroke his cock but is flicked away. 

“I got this.” Dean confirms. He strokes once and glides his thumb over the pink head. Cas releases a loud moan and grips as Dean’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Dean sooths. He starts a steady pace on his shaft while sneaking a touch over the slit now and then to collect pre-cum. Cas withers underneath Dean, making incoherent sounds that make up the word _Dean_ over and over again. 

Dean lets his other hand play with Cas’s nipples. Pinching, flicking, and grazing made the buds red and swollen. Cas reaches to wrap his hands around Dean’s neck and pulls him close to his lips. He pants and breathes Dean’s scent as his body stiffens and releases the first string of come. Dean smirks down at Cas’s chest and milks the rest of Cas’s orgasm out to over his entire chest. 

“You’re beautiful.” Dean whispers into Cas’s lips and kisses him softly. “So beautiful.” 

“Dean…” Cas mumbles. 

“I’m right here.” Dean places a kiss in Cas’s hair. 

“No. Come around.” Cas guides Dean next to his face and nuzzles his nose to Dean’s crotch. He undoes Dean’s jeans and takes his stiff cock out. Taking a slow lick down the shaft, Cas feels Dean’s hand weave into his hair. Blue innocent eyes look up to catch the hungry green eyes. Pushing his head back into Dean’s hand, Cas indicates he wants to be used. 

“Fuck. Cas.” Dean grabs Cas’s hair and maneuvers him to take in his cock. Cas blissfully closes his eyes and sucks on the head. Slowly pushing Cas down his shaft, Cas unhinges his jaw and let’s Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat. His mouth wraps around the base of the shaft and the hairs tickle his nose. 

“You ready, babe?” Dean asks. Cas hums in response; the vibrations jolt through Dean’s body and he growls out something that resembles _Cas_. With the pull of Cas’s hair he pulls himself out of Cas and pushes back in hard. The fast and hard repetitive motion was accompanied by Cas’s muffled moans and Dean’s grunts. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean murmurs. “I missed you so much.” 

Dean’s grip tightens and his thighs start to quiver when he gets closer to his own release. Cas takes Dean’s cock out of his mouth with a pop and uses his hand to squeeze out Dean’s orgasm. Spurts of sticky white liquid lands all over Cas’s cheeks and chin. He sticks his tongue out to catch some near his bottom lip. Dean drops down to his knees and captures Cas’s lips, tasting himself in the process. 

“Dean.” Cas gasps. 

“Yeah, angel?” 

“Please don’t leave me again.” 

“Oh, Cas.” Dean kisses Cas again. “I won’t.” 

Dean cleans Cas up with his white shirt and gives him his plaid shirt. They share a chaste kiss before taking his hand and walks out the door. They see Sam sitting on the ground with his hands covering his face. 

“Sam?” Dean worries. 

“Cas said he was giving up so I came down to make sure he doesn’t leave and you guys would talk but instead I saw things.” Sam looks up and his eyes look terrified. “Things I’ve never wanted to see.” 

“I’m so sorry, Sam.” Cas fights his grin. 

“Well, at least you two worked things out. But you guys owe me.” Sam glares at both of them. 

“Anything you want.” Cas immediately agrees. 

“Great. Dean you will make Cas move in with us, but sex is only allowed in your room when I am not home. And Cas, you are reviewing all my essays for the rest of this year.” Sam says with a firm voice. 

“I like the idea of Cas moving in.” Dean looks at Cas in adoration. 

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Cas pities. “I’ll look over your essays and I will move in.” 

“You know I never bent you over the table and—“ Dean starts 

“No. Nope. Nada.” Sam shakes his head. “I’m out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)


End file.
